Double Agent
by thepotionsmaster369
Summary: Post war, Snape, now heavily depressed and a raging alcoholic, often frequents clubs where one night he experiences an encounter with a seductive Hermione Granger. Blinded by his lust for her, he fails to notice her deceit and pursues her relentlessly. Hermione, already tangled up in a sinister ministry conspiracy, has her own master to answer to.
1. Hangover

First chapter of this story, please enjoy and review, let me know what you think.

He was filthy. His hair reeked of the smell of stale potions ingredients and cigarettes. His breath emitted the sickly scent of bourbon and a mix of grime and cocaine power lingered under his finger nails. His body smelt of sex and sweat, he had not bathed in days. If his current state had rendered him so unattractive and undesirable, he considered idly in his hazy hung-over condition, how come he woken up with the naked body of a female sprawled out across his chest. Severus gazed upon her nakedness in appreciation, revelling in the events of the night before; the young curly haired brunette was one hell of a demon in the bedroom. He groaned as he felt himself grow hard at the thought and she stirred upon his torso as she sensed the presence between her legs. She shifted a bit and gazed up, propping herself one arm and looked at him though the curls of her dishevelled hair. Hermione Granger gave him a small smile and breathed "Good Morning Severus".

They considered it bloody lucky that Harry Potter had been carrying around, a bezoar of all things in his pocket that night. Severus on the other hand vehemently disagreed; surely he should have died that night and would finally have his peace. But no the idiot boy, had messed up his life a hell of a lot more that night and saved him from dying from nagini's bite. He claimed Severus was a hero and worshipped him from there. Harry had even managed to convince the ministry to exonerate Severus and declare him a free man after 14 months of rotting away in Azkaban. Now two years later he had acquired a small shop in Diagon Alley and begun selling potion ingredients. He made a modest profit from this venture and this allowed in time to indulge in experimental brewing and research. He knew that he should be more satisfied with his life; he had plenty of free time, no burdens, no promises to old senile wizards who demanded so much from him and no inconvenience of friends or family to disturb him. He indulged himself in bourbon, scotch, whisky, whatever he could get his hands on and when he failed to seduce his attractive, promiscuous and uninhibited assistant Layla, he would head to one of London's busy nightclubs and deal an array of potions disguised as recreational drugs. He would spend the night attempting to pick up an attractive woman, wait til she was silly and drunk enough or simply horny enough and he would take her back to his place where they would fuck senselessly.

Hermione, offered a myriad of employment options after the war, took a high paying job in the Gringrotts Bank. Originally enjoying the large salary, Hermione soon began to resent her new job. The hours were long and boring, the work was under stimulating and the goblins were no joy to work with at all. Ron had been dropped from Chudley Cannons because of his poor form on the field and his lack of fitness. He remained unemployed for many months and began to resent Hermione and her superiority over him as she was now the "Breadwinner". Coupled with Hermione's frustration with her job, she and Ron's relationship gradually broke down. They had not seen or spoken with each other in five months. She was depressed and unsatisfied when she received a letter that changed the course of her life, a chance to be useful and reach her potential again. She jumped at the opportunity.

"Good Morning Severus". It was Hermione Granger, the buck-toothed know it all who was lying naked across him. Except now she was not a girl, she was a woman. Her bushy mop had been tamed into long silky dark brown mane with subtle curls, her buck teeth were no more, her curves were ever more present and she radiated desirability.

Severus struggled to grasp the terms in which Hermione had ended up here with him but it was so difficult within the haze of the alcohol. The bright flashing lights, neon blues and reds bounced off the walls, the music was pounding heavily and the room shook. He staggered to the bathroom when a group of young men eyed him from the other side of the room and approached him. They huddled in the corner. The transaction was quick and efficient. They invited him to join them. Shots arrived. A blonde in a tight black dress had her hand on his knee. The laughter of the younger men reverberated in his ears. More shots. White powder carelessly spilling on the floor. The blonde, her vodka breath. Those lights. Shots. Severus was spinning. Then he was standing, propped up against the wall, a glass of whisky in his hand observing the room full of swimming, dancing bodies.

"Professor?", Her voice echoed in his ears. He recalled his surprise at the sight of her, "Fancy seeing you here in a club." She giggled and looked up at him through her dark lashes. "Can I buy you a drink Professor?" her voiced slurred a little. He nodded his head without thinking. A drink was in his hand. Her body covered in a tight red dress. Her breasts sitting plump within the red material. They were dancing. Her lips, her hands, her mouth of his neck. His arousal , his need, his lust. Then somehow they were in his bed and he was groaning as he grounded into her and she moaned in response. Her heavy breathing has his hands found the place where she needed them most. Severus lost himself in that place, in that moment, in Hermione.

"Miss Granger", Severus replied as she watched him. His headache was fast developing. He jerked out from under her and her body rolled off him and she eyed him in confusion. He had woken up with a former student in his bed, a member of the golden trio, the insufferable know it all. He was in some predicament.


	2. Red Dress, Red Lipstick, Realisations

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 2**

A brunette wearing heavy eyeliner and wearing a muggle outfit of entirely black sat at the counter picking at her fingernails absentmindedly. Her boss entered the shop and regarded her with disdain.

"Layla" he barked at the brunette and she gazed in his direction lazily. Unlike many others, she failed to cower under his intense gaze.

"What?" she replied callously.

"I do not pay you," growled Severus, "to sit around all day and do nothing."

"Why?" she countered in her heavy cockney accent, "Would you rather be doing something else, Mr Snape?" She threw him a suggestive glance.

Severus seethed. He was not in the mood for his employee's games. He had just brusquely ushered Hermione out of his apartment. He had panicked. He had woken up to see her staring at him and remembered all the events from the night before. He had no idea what to do. He had told her, somewhat awkwardly that he was late for work and implied greatly that she should leave. Even without legilimency he could sense her disappointment and that she had been offended by his actions. What did he expect her to do? Lie in bed with her and cuddle? Sit naked at the breakfast table whilst eating a cooked breakfast? She was a great fuck, he'd give her that but he wasn't suddenly going to change his whole persona to please her. It was a one night stand and it wouldn't happen again.

"Why you so late anyway?" Layla interrupted Severus's thoughts.

"That," he scowled, "Is none of your business."

She didn't look one bit affected, "Yeah, yeah, I know what you get up to." She threw him another suggestive glance.

He sent her once last intense scowl and was rewarded by her giggles as he stalked off and entered his private office at the back of the shop. He sat down as if suddenly exhausted and rested his head in his hands.

_God this hangover, _he thought, _Fuck._

He opened his desk draws and found them devoid of his precious hangover potion. He groaned. Hermione popped into his head again and recollections of last night's sex replayed themselves all over again in his head. He was unwillingly becoming aroused. He was almost regretting the whole experience now. What had Hermione seen in him anyway? He was 20years her senior, an ex-death eater of all things and he knew he wasn't particularly attractive, especially to young women. How old was she anyway now? 21, he guessed. The only explanation for her sudden interest in him must have been the alcohol.

The next few weeks passed relatively normally for Severus's standards. He had not seen or heard from Hermione since their one night stand. That was until one Thursday morning, whilst he was in Flourish and Botts looking for a new edition of his favourite potions journal when he was momentarily distracted by the ass of a brunette who was standing on her tip toes attempting to reach one of higher books on the shelves.

_Use your wand before I have to come over there and use mine, _Severus thought darkly.

The brunette succeeded in reaching her book and turned around. Wearing a revealing tight red dress with a cardigan and black leather boots, complete with red lipstick was Hermione Granger. Severus was temporarily stunned.

_She is so fucking sexy _he thought without thinking and he felt himself grow hard in his pants. He was entirely grateful for his flowing wizard's robes.

"Severus" she breathed, clearly shocked as well, "What a …surprise."

"Surely you are not surprised to see me in Flourish and Botts, I do work in a shop down the street."

"Well no." she conceded.

"Well it's certainly not surprising to find the insufferable know-it-all in a book shop."

She eyed him suspiciously and said, "Well it was nice running into you, but I have to go."

He could tell she was still upset over the incident.

"Hermione." He said as she went to walk past him.

"What Snape?" she demanded. He noted her change from "Severus" to "Snape". She was pissed. "What do you want?"

"Hermione, let me," Severus fumbled for words, what did he even want to say? "Just explain."

She glared at him.

"Hermione!" a voice called. An attractive young man with messy light brown hair in his mid-twenties approached them and put his arm around Hermione. "There you are." His gazed reached Severus, "And this is?"

"Just an old professor from Hogwarts," replied Hermione coolly.

Severus suddenly felt thoroughly irritated and eyed the young man's arm around Hermione's waist with severe annoyance.

"Brandon", the young man reached out to shake Severus's hand. Severus grasped his hand and didn't give him a particularly friendly gaze. Brandon faltered slightly and released his hand.

"Anyway," Hermione's voice cut the tension, "Brandon and I have plans, so we'll be leaving."

"Miss Granger," Severus said in a way of goodbye and watched the couple walk off, his irritation growing.

She took a puff of the cigarette and watched lazily as the smoke billowed above her in swirling patterns. Severus, who was lying on his back next to her, in his bed, let his mind wander again. It had been a week since that encounter at the book shop and now found that he could not help but think about Hermione on a daily basis. And this infuriated him. He was supposed to be a master at controlling his thoughts and emotions and he felt like he was unravelling, his control was faltering. Layla, next to him, reached over to offer him a cigarette and he brushed her hand away, a little harshly. This action appeared to be that last straw. Layla bolted upright, dragging the sheet with her and glared at him angrily.

"What the fuck is going on Severus? All week you've been acting like there is a massive stick in your ass, and I know you're a grumpy fuck, but god what is your problem?!"

He shot her a furious glance.

"Severus, you're acting like such an ass! What the hell do you want?"

_Hermione_

Her words and that singular thought spurred him out of bed and he eyed Layla angrily.

"Yes, Layla, I am quite aware of my _insufferable_ nature or as you put it I am a "grumpy fuck". Well no one asked you to be here, do you think I get pleasure after riding your overused ass day after day, you little whore? It doesn't bother me if you're not here; I know you have plenty of other guys waiting for their cocks to be sucked. So don't come up here, fuck me and then pretend like you give a damn about me!"

Layla looked highly affronted and tears threatened to spill from her eyes, she scrambled from the bed, grabbed her wand and accioed her clothes, and then pulled her dress on, not evening bothering with underwear.

"Oh is that how you feel about me Severus?" she choked through her tears, "At least I can find someone that wants me! You on the other hand, are so fucking hideous, who would ever want you? Who would ever want to look at your fucked up face? No one!"

She glared at him, breathing heavily from her yelling.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Severus roared.

"Fuck you Severus!" she screamed at him before running out of the room.

Severus did not know how long he lay on his bed for, eyes open, wallowing in his own thoughts but he guessed it was probably a few hours. Something caught his eye. In the corner of the room something glinted against the moonlight. He grabbed his wand from his bedside table and accioed it. It was a diamond stud earring. He knew, immediately it was Hermione's and it was valuable. She would want it back for sure. He formulated a plan.


End file.
